


He Can Understand Us!

by beargirl1393



Series: Khuzdul [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys tell the others that Bilbo can speak Khuzdul</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can Understand Us!

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Khuzdul, bold is Sindarin, and normal is Common

“The hobbit can understand us!” Fili and Kili chimed in unison as they caught up with Ori. The scribe gave them an odd look.

“I would assume he can understand us, otherwise how would he have known why we showed up at his hobbit hole in the first place,” Ori said, nonplussed.

“Not Common,” Fili said, rolling his eyes.

“Bilbo speaks Khuzdul,” Kili elaborated, causing Ori’s eyes to widen.

“Really? I know he speaks Sindarin because he was talking to an elf in the library when we were in Rivendell, but he can speak Khuzdul too?” he asked, impressed. He was amazed that Bilbo had learned Khuzdul and Sindarin, likely by teaching himself without any help.

“He speaks elf language?” Fili asked, wrinkling his nose. “Why would he want to speak with them?”

 **“It’s important to know what those around you are saying, so you know when they pay you insult,”** Bilbo said in Sindarin, smirking at the clueless looks the dwarves gave him. He repeated himself in Common, and Balin nodded.

“Aye, Thror knew Sindarin so that Thranduil could not insult him to his face in front of the elves,” Balin said, recalling that long ago time. “Did you start your lessons laddie?”

Thorin shook his head. “I was supposed to begin when Thrain ascended the throne.”

“Well, we’ll just have our burglar teach you, seeing as he has a good grasp of languages,” Balin said, smirking at Bilbo’s blush.

“I would like to learn Iglishmek,” Bilbo said, glancing over at Bifur. “My books described it, but I never had a chance to practice.”

 _“I’ll teach you,”_ Bifur grunted in Khuzdul, thinking that their hobbit did indeed have more surprises than any of them gave him credit for. _“Once we get to the house of Gandalf’s friend.”_

Bilbo nodded, and the Company continued on, many considering that their burglar evidently could speak Khuzdul and understand it. Which meant that he had understood every conversation they had when they switched from Common so he wouldn’t understand. Which meant he had blackmail material on nearly every dwarf in the Company.

The wizard was right: there was more to their hobbit than anyone expected.

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently Bilbo has a flair for languages. Also, this will likely be the last one, as I have no idea what else I should write.


End file.
